


学姐们和学弟和小狗挂件

by AI96



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Sexual Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AI96/pseuds/AI96
Summary: 选貂绒，主【命】，貂绒性转全员混乱邪恶ooctrigger warning：涉及校园霸凌，ptsd，非自愿性行为
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 7





	学姐们和学弟和小狗挂件

1.

咣！

男厕里传来一声巨响回荡在无人的学校走廊。

“喂，让你脱掉听到没有”

金道瑛一只脚踩着墙面，看着面前低着头的郑在玹。李泰蓉抓住金道瑛的手小声地说，

“钱也已经拿了，不要这样道瑛…”

“嘟嘟囔囔什么呢，你难道不想看吗？喜欢的男生的鸡巴？”

“道瑛！”李泰蓉急得提高了音量。

金道瑛看着面前站着像树桩一样纹丝不动一心盯着自己脚尖的少年愈发不快，直接上手去抓对方的裤子。

郑在玹惊得一抖，手指微颤着去扒拉金道瑛解皮带的手，

“不要…不要…”

金道瑛翻了个白眼，“像个娘们一样”

狠狠拍开了对方的手，一用力就把校裤连带着内裤一起扯了下来。

男孩本能地往后倒退，背后是脏兮兮的厕所墙壁，郑在玹自暴自弃地整个贴在上面，双腿止不住地发抖。

“哦…还挺大的嘛，学弟”

金道瑛笑着，用手拨拉了两下对方疲软着的阴茎。“怪没意思的，不是听说你们男生的鸡巴看到女生就会硬吗，怎么软塌塌的”

“撸给我看看”

郑在玹哽咽了一下，莫大的羞耻感和痛苦包裹着他，让他喘不过气。

“咔嚓”

快门声像一声惊雷炸开，郑在玹猛地抬头，金道瑛手机的漆黑镜头好似深渊巨兽的血盆大口正对着自己。

“学弟，来对着镜头笑一笑”

“求，求你，不要拍…拜托了…唔…”

郑在玹伸手想去抢金道瑛的手机，连连响起的咔嚓声像枪声，像脖子上落下的铡刀。

“道瑛，在玹要哭了…”李泰蓉躲在道瑛的后面悄悄地说着，好像被欺负的不是郑在玹而是自己。

金道瑛看着面前从绝望陷入悲愤的学弟狠狠地瞪着自己，眼睛红得像外面撒进来的夕阳。

真好看。金道瑛心想。

“男子汉大丈夫，哭什么，只要你今天让我姐妹开心了，照片我当着你面删掉。”

金道瑛说着把背后的李泰蓉一把揪出来。

“在，在玹…”李泰蓉一脸歉意想去拉郑在玹的手，被下意识地闪躲了一下。

“……”

李泰蓉瞬间头垂得快要比郑在玹还低。

“干嘛呢，大小姐大少爷，不干正事在这研究地板花纹啊”

金道瑛不满地上手一把握住了郑在玹的阴茎。

“那我只好先来检查一下你的鸡巴了”

金道瑛手很冰，下手也没有轻重，一会儿快一会慢地揉着郑在玹的性器。郑在玹不得不承认，即使在这种状况下，自己的鸡巴也在异性的手里慢慢膨胀勃起了。

快感慢慢累积，金道瑛找到了一些诀窍，套弄的速度也加快了。郑在玹渐渐陷入晕沉中，喉咙里无意识地挤出呻吟，手指也不禁攥紧了金道瑛的制服袖口。

“呵呵…”金道瑛发出低笑，“贱狗一样”

郑在玹脸一阵发红，阴茎却更硬了几分。

“在玹…”

看着喜欢的人被套弄着性器，脸上渐渐露出情欲的迷茫表情，李泰蓉心里发酸，忍不住上前吻住了郑在玹微张的唇。

与金道瑛冷冰冰的手指不同，郑在玹马上感受到了一阵女孩子的热气扑在了自己身上。 柔软的胸脯，热烫的口腔，头发擦过都带着一缕香气。

如果不是在男厕被羞辱，也许会很心动吧。郑在玹迷迷糊糊地想着。

“在玹…帮帮我”

李泰蓉双颊泛红，抓着郑在玹的手指向自己裙内伸去。湿漉漉的，郑在玹感觉脸更加发红发烫，想要收回胳膊又想往前试探。

金道瑛蹲下来身来，毫不在意制服裙拖在混杂着不知名液体的厕所地板上，一双凤眼抬头向上望的时候格外凌厉。

郑在玹背后窜过一阵寒风，有种不详的预感。

“不行不行不行不行………”

郑在玹脸色煞白，头摇得像打了电一样。

金道瑛嗤笑一声，把脸旁的碎发别到耳朵后面去，张嘴含住了郑在玹微微勃起的阴茎。

“唔！”

郑在玹闷哼一声头往后靠猛地撞在了墙壁上，柔软滚烫的口腔包裹住阴茎，滑动着的手指被穴肉一阵阵搅紧，郑在玹觉得全身都浸泡在温暖潮湿的软肉里了。

“被女生口交舒服吗？变态”

“…你才变态吧”

情欲和肾上腺素推动着郑在玹说出了平时不敢说出的反击话语，得到的回馈是脸上“啪”的一声被扇红了。

“下次搞清楚状况再说话”金道瑛用同样发红的手掌擦了擦嘴角的黏液，“贱狗不喜欢奖励想要惩罚啊？”

感受到勃起的性器被骤然捏紧，郑在玹痛得惊叫一声，眼泪也跟着掉了下来，滑过发麻的半边脸颊时痒痒的。在李泰蓉体内的手指也因为疼痛本能地用力，激得李泰蓉呻吟着加紧了双腿。

“如果不是看在李泰蓉喜欢你的份上，我需要每天这么大费周章关照你吗？学弟”

关照的意思就是每天叫他跑腿买饭，欺凌他嘲笑他。有好心的女生给他写了或是安慰或是表白的信件，被粘在学校的公告板上。本就是转校生的自己被一脚揣进霸凌的无底洞。每一个自己做值日最后才走的日子，就像今天一样，在厕所或者小巷里。抢钱都是次要的，只是为了拍一些侮辱他的照片和视频。

好一个喜欢，好一个关照。

郑在玹越想越觉得可笑。不想哭的，眼泪却怎么也止不住，就像在金道瑛嘴里控制不住涨大的阴茎一样。

“这么快就要射了吗？学弟”金道瑛像是发现了有趣的玩具一样吮吸着高高翘起的性器前端，味道不怎么好，但玩具激烈的颤抖和越发尖锐的呻吟让金道瑛很满意。

“把你射精的样子拍下来发给大家看看怎么样？”

李泰蓉亲吻着郑在玹泪水淋淋的脸颊，听着他带着哭腔的求饶，

“不要了，对不起，对不起，对不起...”

李泰蓉心里也一起默念着对不起，下面却是流出一股股的水。

最后郑在玹还是被迫射精了。

金道瑛的手机摄像头对着自己，一只手抓着他的性器对着马桶让他瞄准一点，

“像小狗撒尿一样”金道瑛笑着说。

郑在玹也被李泰蓉喷了一手。热乎乎的淫水顺着手指滴滴拉拉落在地板上，白浊的精液漂浮在马桶里。郑在玹感觉头脑发晕想吐。李泰蓉红着脸抽出一沓纸说要给他擦干净。

擦哪里呢？哪里都不干净了。

“他以后不会都要想着我们自慰吧？怪恶心的”伴随着金道瑛调笑的声音，厕所外面的门砰得一声关上了。

* * *

“啊，我的小狗挂件不见了”

坐在自行车后座的李泰蓉抱着书包翻来翻去。

“掉哪里了？”

金道瑛的声音顺着呼呼的风声刮过耳边。

“……”

听李泰蓉半天不回话，金道瑛知道了。

“掉厕所了？那不要了”

“可是那是道瑛…”

“哎呀再给你买一个就是了！”

或者当作是你给郑在玹的定情信物好了。道瑛没有说出口。

第二天李泰蓉想去问郑在玹有没有见到自己的小狗挂件。她隐约知道这样好像不妥，但她又想能多和他说说话，一句也好。

但郑在玹消失了。

不见了，像幽灵一样的转学生，彷佛这里本就不是他要停留的地方，没有人在意他突然的来访更没有人在意到他突然的离去。

李泰蓉本来很在意。

金道瑛听到后只是晃了晃翘在桌子上的腿，

“可惜了这些照片”金道瑛百般无聊地刷着手机相册，五颜六色的彩块一一略过，“早知道早点发出去了，真想看看他那时候会是什么表情”

李泰蓉听到后又有点开心。

幸亏在玹走了。她想。不能有其他人看到那些照片，那些淫乱的可怜的哭泣的在玹，求饶的崩溃的痛苦的在玹，李泰蓉要独占他们。

当然道瑛除外，道瑛是特别的。

2.

今天面试的时候金道瑛以为自己出现幻觉了。

她抬头看了看眼前的人，又低头看了看手里的简历，姓名一栏赫然写着郑在玹。是他吗？金道瑛微怔了几秒。来应聘的男孩依旧微笑地看着他，“请问还有什么问题吗？”

没有问题。完美的简历，完美的对答。郑在玹挺拔自信，像一块圆木般立着。

也挺有趣的不是吗。

“明天9点前来报道吧，道瑛会负责帮你办入职手续”

不出所料，一起来面试的同事确定了此次录用，金道瑛向郑在玹微笑着点头示意。

“那以后也请多多指教了，道瑛前辈”

“就是这样”

金道瑛午饭的时候和李泰蓉讲起早上的奇遇。

“道瑛…”李泰蓉皱着眉头，“你确定是他吗？他来我们这里应聘不是巧合吧…”

“肯定不是巧合啊”金道瑛叼着盘子里的装饰花，这里不能抽烟让她有些无聊。

“我们是不是应该去找他道歉啊，那时候我们…”

“道什么歉”金道瑛咬得塑料花茎一个又一个豁口，“他应该感谢我们才对，没有我们那时候帮助他，他能有现在这么大的成长吗”

“在玹他变了吗”

李泰蓉轻声说着，像是在自言自语。

“嗯嗯，变了变了！你记得吧，那时候瘦瘦小小的像个小狗，戴个眼镜，可怜兮兮的样子，让人看到就想踹一脚”

金道瑛夸张地模仿着，张牙舞爪摇头晃脑，终于逗乐了李泰蓉。

* * *

这一天道瑛说中午要去送文件，李泰蓉只好一个人来食堂吃饭。没有道瑛在身边她有些不安，决定选择最角落的无人窗边。

结果刚坐下就有一个没见过的同事走来，“您好，这里有人吗？”

李泰蓉摇了摇头，怎么看都觉得这个新同事有点眼熟。直到对方笑了起来，“泰蓉前辈，好巧啊”

李泰蓉瞬间连呼吸都停滞了。她一下子想起来，那时候一直想告诉在玹，自己觉得他笑起来的酒窝很好看 。

虽然他很少笑，尤其是在她们面前。

而现在郑在玹就挂着弧度完美的微笑和酒窝坐在自己对面。

相顾无言间，看着对方盘子里的饭渐渐见底，李泰蓉终于忍不住拽了一下郑在玹的袖角，觉得这个动作好像太过亲密，马上又松开了手指。

“在玹…那个…对不起”李泰蓉低垂着头，尽量让语气显得真诚一点。她一直都想向在玹道歉。虽然好像在公司食堂里有些敷衍仓促，但她怕自己再没有说出来的勇气了。

还没等李泰蓉继续说下去，郑在玹就笑着答道，

“没关系”

李泰蓉没想到会被这样回应，她有些愣愣地望着郑在玹。

“过去的事情就让它过去吧，泰蓉前辈”郑在玹说着翻出来了手机，“说起来我还没有前辈的联系方式呢，方便吗？”

“就是这样”

李泰蓉下班后坐在副驾驶给金道瑛说道，

“他还给我看了他和女朋友的照片，很可爱的一个女孩子。”

金道瑛从鼻子里发出一声不屑的嗤笑。

“你以后别跟他联系，不要回复他的消息，更不要单独见面，听到了吗？”

“道瑛，还是老样子”李泰蓉转过头来，笑嘻嘻眯着眼睛看向开车的金道瑛，“过度保护哦，老妈子”

“又开始了吗李泰蓉，你又要把自己找不到对象的错怪在我身上了？”

“但也确实是你把他们都吓走了”

“我明明不是保护你，我是在保护他们好不好”

“什么啊”李泰蓉听到金道瑛这毫无依据的回击不禁无奈地笑着摇了摇头。

不过也许你是对的，道瑛。李泰蓉心想。

其实今天无意间还看到在玹桌子上的钥匙挂了一个小狗挂件，但这件事还是不要告诉道瑛了。

3.

“今晚有约会？”

金道瑛看了眼在洗手间补妆的李泰蓉。

“嗯嗯，英浩哥，你知道的嘛”

“才见了几面就叫那么亲…”金道瑛嘲笑了一声，掐着嗓子模仿起李泰蓉，“英浩哥~”然后马上做了一个干呕的动作。

李泰蓉依旧笑眯眯的，“我看有人是羡慕嫉妒恨”

“笑死人了，李泰蓉，你相亲对象里哪个没有经过我的手？调查出来的也就是这个姓徐的家伙勉强达标，其他都是些什么歪瓜裂枣，我羡慕个屁”

“嗯嗯，感谢金大人作为母胎solo给我的这些宝贵意见，也感谢您终于同意让我去和男人约会了”

“李泰蓉你现在越来越嚣张了，下次被男人骗了哭着求我的时候可别怪我没提醒你”

“拜拜~”李泰蓉挥了挥手，朝金道瑛做了个鬼脸。

“注意安全”

李泰蓉的背影像小鸟般轻巧地掠过，也不知道她有没有听见。

* * *

李泰蓉再醒来发现自己被铐在酒店的床头时第一个闯进脑海的不是“怎么会这样”，而是 “完了，又要被道瑛骂了”。

她晃了晃还很晕沉的脑袋，自己之前应该是在和英浩哥吃饭喝酒，然后好像看到了他钱夹里的照片，一个很眼熟的女人。是谁呢？虽然现在显然不是考虑这个的时候。

郑在玹进到房间里的时候李泰蓉其实一点也不惊讶。就是自己再笨也料到了，她只是没想到徐英浩和他是一伙的。道瑛啊，你调查这么半天简直是白忙活。李泰蓉想着。这时她突然明白了，那张照片上的女人不就是上次郑在玹给他看的女朋友吗，叫什么来着，李....

“泰蓉前辈”

郑在玹打断了李泰蓉的思绪，“哦不，学姐”

李泰蓉以为这辈子再也不会听到这个称呼了。她一方面觉得很怀念，一方面又知道来自过去的东西总是尖锐的，冷冰冰的。

“上次学姐不是来找我道歉吗，我觉得自己也应该好好回应一下才行”郑在玹的手指划过李泰蓉起伏的胸口，小腹，落在腿根。“我们可以一起叙叙旧啊，学姐”

“那怎么不叫上道瑛呢？”

郑在玹听罢猛地抓紧了李泰蓉的大腿根，指甲都嵌进肉里，李泰蓉痛得闷哼。

“你是觉得我不敢对她下手才把你抓来吗？别傻了，她能有什么值得毁掉的东西，除了你”

郑在玹粗暴地扯开了李泰蓉的裙角，看着桌子上正对着自己的摄像头，李泰蓉觉得一切都那么荒谬，又那么合理。

“在玹，是要强奸我吗？因为我们对你做了那些事情”

“强奸？”郑在玹声音颤抖着，他一只手狠狠钳住了李泰蓉的脖子，“对你来说能算强奸吗？你不是喜欢我吗，泰蓉学姐”

李泰蓉被掐得无法呼吸，却又想笑，喉咙里发出的声音像强行拽动生锈的铁门。郑在玹倏得松开了手指。李泰蓉猛烈地咳嗽了一阵，边咳边笑，眼角还挂着因为缺氧而溢出的泪。

“那在玹那时候也不算被强奸吧”李泰蓉的声音还带着嘶哑，

“在玹不是喜欢道瑛吗？”

郑在玹猛地从床上站了起来，用像看鬼一样的表情看着李泰蓉，

“你在胡说些....”

“还有，我问你是不是要强奸我不是故意要激怒你”李泰蓉打断郑在玹接着说下去，“我只是觉得你应该不想，啊不对，应该是不能吧”

”李永钦，你的那个所谓的女朋友，是很有名的心理医生吧，我就总觉得很熟悉”

李泰蓉抬眼望着钉在原地的郑在玹。

还是没有变呢，什么都。生气到眼睛发红的在玹和那时候站在厕所里的在玹重叠了。

“你从那之后还能正常性生活吗？”

郑在玹拿起了桌子上的水果刀，李泰蓉被掐出红印的脖颈又被刀刃抵住了。

“如果是想借此羞辱我的话大可不必，学姐。Johnny和Ten帮助了我很多，你不如担心下自己吧”

李泰蓉俯身向前，手铐把手腕扯得发痛，还没来得及收回的刀尖划破了脖子。

“在玹，其实你不用骗自己，也不用骗我们。是我们造就了你啊，我们会永远等你回来。”

* * *

酒店门被踹开的时候，李泰蓉正在把摄像机的芯片掰碎扔出窗外，像喂鸽子的少女。

金道瑛冲过来死死地抱住了李泰蓉，

“没事吧？是不是郑在玹那个混蛋？西八狗崽子，等着我....”

“我没事啦道瑛”李泰蓉拍了拍金道瑛的背，“他没有对我怎么样，我们都谈开了，很顺利的对话呢”无视金道瑛狐疑的目光，李泰蓉开心地从背后掏出一个东西展示给金道瑛看。

“锵锵！看这是什么！”

是小狗挂件。

没等金道瑛回答，李泰蓉就激动地接着说道，

“我们的小狗回家啦！”


End file.
